


樱桃味道

by vickrys1024



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickrys1024/pseuds/vickrys1024
Summary: ABO设定，全部私设，OOC预警伪现背
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 16





	樱桃味道

1.永远都是可以依靠的队长姐姐

12月28日凌晨，刚结束了年末典礼的某电视台的主持，裴珠泫终于可以在没有镜头没有注视的地方松一口气了，出道快6年了，她依然不能习惯年末庆典时那混杂的气息，她生来嗅觉敏感，每个人的信息素可以很轻易的嗅到。不过往年总有成员们陪在她身边，熟悉又温暖的气息环绕着她，因此她也从来没有觉得这是多么困扰的一件事。直到今年，孤身一人，她又感受到了那种混乱的，令她不舒服的混杂场面。

只是多么让她不适，她都要忍下。

毕竟裴珠泫永远都是可以依靠的队长姐姐，是成员们的，也是粉丝们的。

为了这些她在乎的人，她也必须忍下。忍下这混杂的场面，也忍下心中悬着的挂念。

庆典的仪式终于结束，她手里攥着一条蓝色的彩带，快速回到了休息室，不过她并没有等着Cody给自己卸妆，只是简单地换下了踩了快20个小时的高跟鞋，换了一双舒适的拖鞋，接过了经纪人手上的工作人员的羽绒服，将自己完完全全的裹住。

她抬头看向了眼前的经纪人，“明早来接我吧，礼服我会好好照看的，不要担心了。”

在经纪人不赞同但又无可奈何的眼光下，她轻轻一笑，抬手将后面的帽子扣在了头上，离开休息室，地下停车场还安静着，不过为了不引人注目，她没有带公司的经纪人，而她身上的这身衣服也给了她最完美的伪装，所以即使她是第一个出现在这里的人，也完全没有引起守在这里的粉丝的注意，很快上了停在指定地点的车。

“去S医院吗？”司机大叔问着。

“嗯。辛苦了。”裴珠泫想给对方一个笑容，但是卸下了伪装的她根本做不到，她只能机械的弯了弯嘴角，近自己最大努力释放着善意。

“好的，那我们出发了。”司机大叔爽朗的回答让裴珠泫的心情好了一些，她之前像是紧绷的发条，逼迫自己专注在工作上，没有给自己一点胡思乱想的时间和空间，此刻坐在后排，离开了喧闹的人群，让她稍稍放松了一些。只是想到接下来的要做的事，她就又不免再次悬起了心。

“欧尼，胜完会和我们一起看直播的，你不要太担心了。”

裴珠泫脑中只有姜涩琪的这句留言。经纪人没有隐瞒伤势，她知道全部的诊断结果，但是知道是一回事，被行程推着走的她甚至没能等到她彻底清醒，如果不是这句话，她恐怕没办法撑到现在。

全凭这句话她撑过了前一天的练习，预录，又撑过了今天的典礼。

在这之前，她一直在心里告诉自己要相信涩琪说的，不要怀疑。只是此时在前往的路上，她却害怕了起来，怕这些都只是善意的谎言……

裴珠泫不敢再想，好在手里还有Cody姐姐塞给她的卸妆湿巾，她低着头拿出湿巾轻轻的敷在了自己脸上，她需要给自己找一些事情做。

而就放在旁边的手机亮闪了几下，她也没有注意到。

S医院在江南区，离电视台距离并不远，车很快就到了医院。

裴珠泫下了车，望着灯火通明的医院大厅，两日来一直被她故意排斥掉的意识一下子冲了过来，门口停着的红蓝相间闪烁的救护车，来来回回的白衣医生，都与那天下午的场景慢慢融合起来。

她昏迷的被抬上车，金色的头发上粘着血迹，右手软软的垂在担架旁，小小的但是毫无生气瘫在那里，无论她们怎么呼唤都没有回应的样子。

她一直以为自己对这些片段是没有清晰记忆的，可是当她站在医院大门口时，当日的记忆却没有任何遗漏的向她扑了过来。

在外人看，她做到了作为队长的应该做的一切。只是站在这里，她才知道心里那份不安的空虚到底是因为什么，自己在团队的使命和孙胜完的选择中，选择了前者，这是她一直放在心里不想被深想的问题此刻却浮现在了心头。

这让她失掉了行动力，内心深处没有人察觉到的自责内疚重重的压在了她的心头。别人都夸她做的好，但是每一份夸奖对她来说都是一份愧疚。

冬夜的首尔一向很冷，不过每当年末，总是有无数的暖光照耀着这座城市，让寒风都带着几丝甜蜜的气息，如今医院大厅内伫立着的圣诞树却让裴珠泫觉得格外刺眼。如果可以，她宁可此时并不是什么节日。

2.

孙胜完已经醒了，做了一些初步的诊断，医生并不能总是给她打镇定剂，所以她身上一直都是痛着的，睡觉对她来说变成了一件非常奢侈的事情，她一直都是睡睡醒醒的状态。

不过当裴珠泫进来时，她还是有种感应，一下子就睁开了眼睛。

“孙胜完。”她听见了裴珠泫几不可闻的呼唤。

“欧尼？” 孙胜完转头看向门边，那个影影绰绰的身影好像已经很久没有出现过了。她知道自己因为事故，暂时失掉了一些近日的记忆。但是这个身影她在心里真的期盼了很久很久，如今只是一个身形和一声低喃竟然让她有些想哭了。

现在的她只能躺在床上，什么都做不到，她想让她知道自己见到她有多高兴，但是却不敢开口，她知道此刻出声大概会真的哭出来了。

昏暗的病房内唯独这人的眼神还是那么清亮，她眼中毫无掩饰的惊喜让裴珠泫心里对自己的自责更多了一分，她竟然就这么扔下了她不闻不问。

“孙胜完.....”她稍稍提高了音量，为了满足她从未说出过对自己的想念，也为填满自己心中的虚无。

听到自己的名字的尾音带着颤抖，孙胜完差点也被勾出了心中深埋的委屈，她暗暗的吸气压下了眼中的潮气，拿出了完好的左手伸向了裴珠泫。

“欧尼～”

“我很想你。”孙胜完特别想要这样说。

只是她不能，裴珠泫身上自责的情绪已经满到她不需要动脑猜测她的想法了，她大概真的累极了，连情绪都掩藏不住了。

孙胜完心底的委屈全变成了心疼，想到还是自己教给涩琪的说辞去安她的心，她怎么忍心此时暴露出这种会让她更自责的想法呢。

“你今天很美。”孙胜完眨掉了刚涌上来了眼泪，扯开了一个大大的笑容，眼睛里都是她对于裴珠泫从来不加掩饰的赞美。

虽然心绪复杂，但是直面这样的赞美还是让裴珠泫有些脸热。她压下因为见到了孙胜完而稍稍变好的心情，一步步的靠近了病床，“涩琪和我说，你很好，不要我担心。”

“是的。”孙胜完用着她最擅长的轻松语气回道，此时她庆幸着病房里的灯并没有被打开。

裴珠泫在床边站定，她伸出手轻轻拉住了孙胜完的指尖，而后一点点的握住了她的手。她的手不像往日那样暖，甚至有点冰，这个发现让她心口微微的紧缩。

“所以我该相信吗？”

只有三天没见，眼前的人好像已经瘦了一圈，右手打着石膏，脸上还有一大片红肿，而棉被下还有更多严重的伤。

房间内并没有开灯，只有走廊上的照进来的一点点的光亮。但是这么点光亮也足够了，足够让她了解到这个人明明被摔掉了半条命，却还让其他成员合伙骗她，说自己还好。

“所以我该相信吗？胜完。”裴珠泫直视着的孙胜完的眼睛，再次询问。她站在光线下，让孙胜完看不到她已经红了的眼眶。

知道裴珠泫可能已经生气了，孙胜完却没有那么担心，她将笑意含在了眼里，注视着裴珠泫的眼睛，带着一点撒娇说着，“虽然现在可能不太好，但是会好起来的。欧尼相信我好吗？”

回应她的是一滴一滴的湿意，她的手背上，她的脸颊上，一颗颗圆润的珠子毫无防备的砸了下来。

“欧……欧尼？”孙胜完从来没想过裴珠泫的眼泪会来的如此迅速。

就在刚才的颁奖礼上，她都忍住了，倒是屏幕外的朴秀荣在她床边替她们所有人哭的彻底。

她以为她不会在她面前掉眼泪，她从来没想过有一天裴珠泫会像秀荣一样……哭的这么直接……

看过她无数次泪珠在眼里打转的样子，却从来没有目睹过她掉泪的样子。

整个身体都麻木的不能动弹，孙胜完还是勉力的伸直了左手去擦掉裴珠泫流下的泪珠。却被她握住了手，挡在了她的眼睛上。裴珠泫并不想让她看到自己的眼泪。

手背上渐渐明显的湿意让孙胜完心底的委屈慢慢消散了，纵使她已经原谅了失职的工作人员，但是她还是想不明白为何偏偏是她。她用心准备的一直期盼的舞台就这样没了，甚至以后她可能都再也不能跳舞了。

她并没有犯错，却承担了所有的后果。她心中是有委屈的，只是面对关心她的那些人，她连哭都不敢哭。

如今一直坚强的裴珠泫为了她哭成这样，她心中的抑郁和委屈都被一点点化解了，有人比她自己更伤心呢。

孙胜完轻轻的动着手指扫过她的睫毛，安抚着裴珠泫的情绪。她如今也只剩一只手和一张嘴还活着了。

天知道她多想抱抱她，让她别再哭了。

“虽然每次都和欧尼说，如果累了，想哭了不要忍着，就哭出来吧。但是今天我才知道原来欧尼哭的话，我会更心痛。”

孙胜完侧头看着裴珠泫，声音因为有种强烈的情绪哽在喉间而变得低哑。

“我好像并不能承担欧尼的眼泪呢。”

这么明显的油腻让裴珠泫一直阴暗的心情稍微好了一些，她用她的手擦掉了还残留的眼泪，然后放下了她的手，将他重新拢在了手心，裴珠泫坐了下来，让她们重新面对面了。

3.

“痛不痛？”裴珠泫哑着声音问着。

“痛，比欧尼平常帮我拉筋痛一万倍。”孙胜完皱着眉认真的说着。

裴珠泫看到，微微笑了笑，她这么明显的撒娇，她又不是没有看过她在姜涩琪面前真正的抱怨是什么样子的。

她微微叹了口气，轻轻的摸了摸她仅剩的还完好的脸颊。

“欧尼，你的手很冰。”脸颊上很明显能感受到她的寒冷。

孙胜完反手握住了裴珠泫拉着自己的手，只是她握住的手竟然比她还有些暖意。意识到这点让她有点错愕，她松开了手渐渐收紧了自己的手掌。

这让她更加意识到自己失去了许多东西。

裴珠泫察觉到她的动作，虽然孙胜完的笑容还在脸上，但是眼睛里的光却暗淡了许多。她没说什么安慰的话，只是有分寸的轻轻的贴在了孙胜完的颈间。

这让孙胜完下意识的紧张起来，裴珠泫靠的这么近，让她的心跳有点乱。

胸腔内混乱的跳动迎合着房间内的钟在安静的病房内显得格外明显，孙胜完一时忘了自己的情绪，深呼吸平复着裴珠泫给她带来的震动。

“孙胜完，我不喜欢你躺在这里。”裴珠泫在孙胜完的耳边喃喃自语。

“我讨厌闻到外面那些陌生的气味。”

“欧……欧尼”，跳跃的话题，让孙胜完一时没有反应过来。

“我也讨厌这里的气味。”裴珠泫抬起头看向她。她好像失去了她的味道，虽然她人就在她眼前，但是往日熟悉的带着清爽的橘子味道却完完全全消失了，留在她嗅觉上的只有医院里消毒水和苦涩药品的味道。

“快点好起来，胜完。”裴珠泫的眼中有太多情绪，孙胜完一时间并不能完全懂，但是她对自己的需要，她读懂了。

一时间她的自怨自艾都跑光了，原来她被她这样需要着。

“欧尼......我会好的，会很快就离开这里的，相信我。”

对方却没再回应什么。

这么安静的气氛让孙胜完渐渐不安起来，今晚的裴珠泫过于的不加隐藏的显示着自己的内心，这让她有点慌乱。虽然经历过去年夏天，她们已经都学着坦率了，但是这样的裴珠泫还是让她担心。

“欧尼，你想不想吃一点东西？”她选了一个安全的问题。

要让礼服在自己身上得体又服帖，裴珠泫大概会断食几天的，以前孙胜完会准备一些饱腹感很强但又不会让她的身材管理有负担的食物，只是今年恐怕没有特殊准备了。她担心她又会胃痛了，有一个秀荣为了身材管理饿坏了胃已经够了，她们五个人不需要再多一位了。

坐在床边的她却只是轻轻地摇了摇头。

“欧尼，要不要早点回去休息一下？”孙胜完再次开口。

“是不是我一直没来看你，所以你才急着赶我走？”

“欧尼~”孙胜完深深地叹了一口气，无奈的说着，“你明知道我不会的。”

大概是这个叹气声刺激到了裴珠泫，她抬起了头，看向孙胜完。距离之近让孙胜完清楚的看到了她眼底的青色，还有眼睛内的血丝，她的心就再次软掉了。

“欧尼你应该很累了，所以我想让你能好好休息。”孙胜完不自觉的带上了往日的宠溺，跟裴珠泫轻声说着。

“欧尼你来看我，我真的好开心。”

“嗯......”是被顺了毛哄到开心时候的象征。

孙胜完在心底偷笑，她再接再厉的劝说，“欧尼，我觉得你还是要吃点东西才行。” 

“孙胜完，你好吵。”

莫名被怼，让孙胜完立刻乖乖闭上了嘴，但是她心里还是开心的，因为裴珠泫终于又恢复了她往日的样子，没有在伤心中沉溺太久。

她不希望关心她的人们伤心，所有的委屈和痛苦她一个人品尝就够了。她知道这有多痛，有多难受，她一个人担着就够了，她不想她们跟她受苦。

4.樱桃味

孙胜完很喜欢樱桃，她喜欢樱桃那种酸酸甜甜的味道，酸味不重又甜的刚刚好，是她的取向狙击。不过她从来没去留意过樱桃的香气，它远不如当季的草莓和成熟的桃子那样浓郁甜蜜的引人垂涎。

所以当她整个人都被樱桃的味道包围后她才察觉到病房内那一丝酸甜的香气。

“孙胜完......我好热啊。”耳边是裴珠泫轻声的抱怨。

盆骨被医生固定住了，孙胜完还坐不起来，只是她能感受到身边的人过分的热度，她用手背贴在裴珠泫的额头上，但是她并没有发烧。

“欧尼？”她轻轻的叫她。手慢慢滑到她的脸颊上，上面的温度烫人。

突然而来的炽热，还有这满室的樱桃香气，让孙胜完不得不怀疑一个可能。她早早地去了北美读书，很多东西要比韩国本地长大的女孩知道的多。

不过她们出道到现在一直都在处于满满的行程中，公司会提供最好的抑制剂给她们，虽然共处过七八年的时间，但是谁也没在宿舍发情过，也因此她们从来没问过对方信息素的味道。但是眼下的场景真的很像是......

孙胜完不由得想到如果裴珠泫如果晚来了一步，是不是就会被淹没在年末聚会的人群中，那里会有多少人趁着这个时机......

她阻断了自己的想象，心底忽然有些烦躁，对于被困在床上这件事又开始有了不满。

“欧......欧尼......抑制剂有打吗？”她试探着问着，她还在抱着一丝幻想，希望不是她怀疑的那个样子。

“孙胜完，我好难受。”

被问的人根本没有回答的意愿，裴珠泫轻喘着，觉得自己要被体内的高热淹没了，那种感觉和她小时候溺水一模一样。

“欧尼......欧尼，看着我。”

还有些理智的裴珠泫在孙胜完的呼声中，将目光慢慢聚在她脸上。

“欧尼，你听我说，你现在给经纪人姐姐打电话，让我来说，你必须......”她还没说完，就被突如其来的柔软给封住了嘴巴，熟悉的樱桃味道一下子充满了她。

还未从忽然被亲吻的震惊中反应过来，裴珠泫的喃喃自语就又飘到了孙胜完的耳中，“我很早就想尝尝胜完的嘴唇了。”

让她一下子红了脸。

“欧尼......”

孙胜完大脑一时间一片空白。原本她有着绝对有效的处理方案，让裴珠泫赶快回去，趁着她刚刚有些发情的迹象，可以追加一支抑制剂让她冷静下来。只是对方忽然的动作冲刷着她的理智让她愣在了那里。

眼前是裴珠泫放大的脸，这个人是她一直藏在心底无比珍贵的人。她每天都要和自己心里的念头做斗争，努力维持着合适的距离，不会让她觉得被冒犯，她一直在克制。喜欢一个人，她很确认的喜欢。但是什么是爱，她并不太理解。

她是队长姐姐，是她珍视的人，那么她就用懵懂但又真诚的心呵护她。

此时她离她是如此之近，就像她一伸手就能摘到的星星一样。无数小人在她心中叫嚣着让她留下让她留下。

但是她不能。

孙胜完伸手摸索着裴珠泫的外衣口袋，想要找到手机。

5.

裴珠泫的口袋里就只有手机，所以孙胜完一下子就拿到了。

专属经纪人的号码她记得纯熟，很快就打通对方的手机，只是一直没人接听。

“Damn it!”孙胜完忍不住说了一句粗话。

房间内樱桃的气息越来越重了，一种本来清淡的味道变得如此浓郁，可想而知，裴珠泫进入发情期已经很久了，她能忍到现在已经非常不容易了。

她身上的羽绒外套已经只是虚挂在腰间，额头和鼻尖都是细细的汗，裴珠泫努力集中着理智，控制着自己体内的冲动。圣诞之前她们五个人为了应付年末庆典的混乱，全都特意打过抑制剂，并且都加了量，就是为了避免这样的情况发生。只是不知道为什么抑制剂会忽然失效。

孙胜完瞥见到裴珠泫单薄礼服下的膨胀，知道她正忍着什么样的折磨。

不知道经纪人什么时候会看到她的电话，她们的工作关系，应该不会太久。孙胜完估算着时间。

她握住了裴珠泫的手，让她靠近，而后轻轻的抚上她裙下明显的凸起。

耳边是裴珠泫的一声轻喘。

“虽然，虽然不能解决问题，但是我好像不能眼睁睁看着欧尼受苦。”

“傻瓜！”

裴珠泫挺腰配合着孙胜完的手，缓缓的抽动，她努力克制着喉间溢出的呻吟，除了刚分化时受到过一次发情之苦，而后因为繁忙的工作和抑制剂的帮助，她再也没经历过这件事了。

她本身对气味挑剔的很，就连往日的洗涤剂她都会认真甄选，又何况是用散发气味吸引Alpha的Omega，她在这之前一直都是心如止水的，对发情，标记这件事没有多大兴趣，甚至对Omega也一直都是兴致缺缺。

但是如果是孙胜完的话，她会想要尝试一下。

“你知道吗？这件礼服其实是婚纱礼服。”性器被孙胜完握在手心，裴珠泫忍不住喘息，一句话说的零零落落。只是她依然改不掉喜欢逗弄小年下的恶趣味。

“胜完你做好亲手帮我脱掉婚纱的准备了吗？”

“什么？”已经满脑子混乱的孙胜完听到婚纱两个字本能的停下了手。

“欧尼的婚纱应该由心爱的人……”

孙胜完并没有说完，就被裴珠泫抓住了手，重新放在了她高挺的欲望上。她俯下身再次吻住了这个人。虽然逗弄小年下很有趣，但是她不喜欢她太多话，只会让她生气。

不过裴珠泫体内纵然有着最本能的欲望，手下却依然是轻柔的，小心的避开她的所有伤处，没有弄痛孙胜完。

裴珠泫的温柔让孙胜完不自觉沉沦，对方的吻并没有什么章法，会轻轻咬住她的唇瓣，而后又用舌尖去舔，会戏弄她的舌尖又会轻轻含住。

孙胜完从来不知道人的嘴唇上会有这么多神经元，只是被裴珠泫吻住，她已经感受到体内四面八方的触觉统统苏醒，不受控制的冲向各处，她的心头有种前所未有的愉悦感，是比被公司老师夸奖，被前辈称赞更多更多的喜悦。

“你也喜欢的，对吗？”

不知何时已经闭上眼睛的孙胜完听到问话一下子睁开了眼睛，触目可及的便是裴珠泫花掉的口红和格外红润的唇，这让她脸颊上的红色蹭的蔓延到了耳后。

“欧……欧尼……”孙胜完的声音有些不稳，她看着裴珠泫，心中的防御已经被卸掉了七七八八，如果此时她没有躺在这里，她恐怕没办法拒绝。

只是她现在就只能躺在病床上，什么都做不了。

她手中之物已经涨大到她几乎握不住的程度，她凭着年少时在国外学到的性知识的记忆，轻轻的抚弄着裴珠泫，想能让她好受一些。

抑制剂或者一个健康的Omega是能帮助裴珠泫唯二的两样东西。只是她全都没有。

经纪人并没有如她预想的那样很快就回电话过来，而裴珠泫炽热的温度，还有极速的心跳都提醒着她要快点想到办法。

“胜完……”裴珠泫趴在孙胜完的枕边，粗重的气息全部扑在了她敏感的耳廓，她颤抖的叫着她的名字，腰身不停地摆动着，性器每次擦过孙胜完的指节都带过一阵愉悦，她并不懂这些事，只是凭着本能不停的顶着孙胜完的手掌。

身边的人因为不得疏解的欲望而轻颤着，听她带着哭腔委屈的叫着自己，孙胜完心疼极了，她将人抱进了怀里，抛弃了心头还残留的羞涩。手掌再次握住了裴珠泫的性器，“欧尼，放松一点，好好享受。”

她紧紧的握住了裴珠泫下身的欲望，用整个手掌包住了顶端极敏感的位置，然后缓慢又有节奏的转动着，裴珠泫因为这突来的巨大快感绷紧了身体，她埋在孙胜完的胸前，僵硬的抓着她的衣襟，不住的粗喘。

顶端不断的有透明的液体溢出，孙胜完将它们抹在手心，再用湿润的掌心完全包裹住裴珠泫的欲望源头不住的研磨……

“嗯～”尾椎骨内蕴含的酥麻感越攒越多裴珠泫再也忍不住一口咬在了孙胜完的锁骨上，突来的袭击让孙胜完不自觉的跟着一颤，手下跟着一紧。

“啊～”裴珠泫低叫了一声。

孙胜完只觉得手里的硬物一阵阵的颤抖，弥散在室内的樱桃气味夹杂着像雨后带着的一些水腥气钻进了她的嗅觉神经，她的手里都是黏糊的体液。

裴珠泫埋在她的怀里不住的喘气，孙胜完没有松开手，依然轻轻的握着，安抚着她的躁动，她用打着石膏的手虚抱着裴珠泫的腰际，缓缓的摩挲。裴珠泫呼出的热气透出单薄的病号服尽数喷在孙胜完的肌肤上，她贴着抑制剂，还有家姐因为她受伤特意打给她的最高等的抑制剂，让她此时更像是一个Beta，不会被体内的原始欲望所操控。只是嗅着着满室的樱桃味道，还有软玉在怀的裴珠泫，孙胜完感觉自己的体温也在上升，心跳也不住的加快了，她没有镜子，所以没看到自己通红的脸颊。她知道自己没有发情，只是单纯的因为裴珠泫而心动着。

裴珠泫的礼服已经不受主人的动作而后背大开，她雪白的背完全展现在孙胜完眼前，让她不禁想起那天裴珠泫在主持跳Havana的场景，孙胜完舔了舔嘴唇，放在她腰间的手缓缓的上移，她用手指在裴珠泫的背上轻轻的划过，然后她感觉到裴珠泫在她的手下轻颤着。

这个动作像是开关一样，裴珠泫觉得自己刚刚泄过的欲望再次排山倒海的涌了上来，她呜咽的抱紧了孙胜完，“胜完～”她有些无助地叫着。

孙胜完很快就感受到了裴珠泫的状况，她手中的硬物很快再次挺立了起来，裴珠泫的额头上都是汗，前额的头发都已经被打湿，第二次比刚刚更不容易满足，她只觉得巨大的欢愉与痛苦一起折磨着她，“胜完，会痛。”裴珠泫的声音已经哑的不成样子，她的眼角通红，眼泪蕴在眼里，忍耐着才没有掉出来。

忽来的手机铃声打断了孙胜完想要说的话，她像救星一般的拿起裴珠泫的手机，结果并不是经纪人的回电，是姜涩琪。

孙胜完拿着手机迟迟没有点下接通键，涩琪是Omega，是健康的还未被标记的Omega，是眼下可以帮助裴珠泫的选择。只是她却在迟疑......

犹豫中电话铃声戛然而止，孙胜完就势放下了手机，她扶住了裴珠泫的腰，“欧尼，上来。”

裴珠泫被孙胜完搂着腰靠近了床头，孙胜完扯掉了她已经半退下的礼服，让她披好羽绒服，裴珠泫跪坐在床边，然后看着孙胜完一点一点地将她含在了口里。

“胜完，不要。”裴珠泫捧着孙胜完的脸，想要阻止她。

但是她唯一的健康的左手却紧紧的扣着她的腰臀，让她不能后退半步。

她灵活的舌头在她顶端的周围试探着打着转，温热湿润的包裹让裴珠泫得到了极大的满足，她眼下所及都是这样旖旎的场景，她的每一次吸吮，都让她觉得自己被抛上了天空，然后再重重落下，脑中是止不住的眩晕，她闭着眼睛，感受着小年下细致的爱抚与服务，她从来没想过她的主唱大人有一天会如此来帮她疏解愿望，这种感觉就像是每一次录制专辑她的killing part一样让她沉迷，只是此时自己被她化成了音符，她的吞咽带着她的心跳形成了共鸣，带着她的理智越飘越远。

熟悉的快感再次袭来，裴珠泫猛的抽出了自己性器，眼前的人带着一丝茫然看着她，她微微眯眼，脸色潮红，像极了她演唱会上动情唱歌的样子，裴珠泫感觉的心跳好像偷停了一拍，从心脏处散开来的心动让她下身跟着一挺，积攒的欲望再次蓬勃而出，即使她已经躲开了，但是炽热的液体还是挂在了小年下的脸上，头上，她展开的衣襟内。

裴珠泫软着腿瘫坐在一旁，旁边是红透了的孙胜完，她的脸颊，脖颈，露出来的肌肤全都红彤彤的浮在她白皙的皮肤上。裴珠泫看着，本来饱受发情之苦的她此时却奇异般的有种满足。

6.

等到裴珠泫再次醒来的时候，她正发着高烧，身体内是无尽的空虚，床边照顾她的是朴秀荣，看到她醒了，扯了一个要笑不笑的微笑。

“欧尼好可恶。”

被裴珠泫利用的彻彻底底的朴秀荣忍不住投诉她。

裴珠泫全身无力，没办法跟她打嘴仗，气虚的问着，“胜完她，还好吗？”

“欧尼自己去问。”

朴秀荣将屏幕上显示着孙胜完发来的信息的手机塞到了裴珠泫的手中。

7.

孙胜完的病房里，她旁边的储物柜里最里面，放着的是裴珠泫弄脏的礼服，它被叠好放在了一个密封的透明袋子里。

手机里是朴秀荣发来的数条信息，她每次想到，脸上都忍不住露出笑容。

“伤处都要重新检查过，你怎么还这么开心。”护士小姐看到她过分的笑脸，忍不住吐槽起来。明明是最乖的病人，结果没想到只是老实的睡了两三晚，在她们刚刚松懈之后就因为放松的睡姿，又伤到了伤处。

手腕和脸上的伤处因为提醒在隐隐作痛，孙胜完不敢顶嘴，委屈的垂下了眼角，护士小姐忍不住将手中的动作放的更轻了。

“姐姐，我想要手机。”孙胜完趁机软声求着。

护士小姐受不了她的软嚅撒娇，将没收的手机重新放在了她的手上，“只可以玩一会，要好好休养才能快点康复啊，胜完xi。”

“嗯。”孙胜完大力的点头保证，一副乖宝宝的样子。

她拿回手机的第一件事，就是点开了裴珠泫的对话框，敲敲打打的说了很多话，但是读了读后又忍不住删掉重新编辑。

良久后，在护士小姐不满的眼神中，孙胜完最后只打了几个字发给了裴珠泫，“姐姐，我好像懂的什么是爱了。”

8.番外

朴秀荣看着裴珠泫看到信息后脸上浮上的笑容，心中那股酸酸涩涩的不甘心也渐渐疏散了。

裴珠泫故意发情，故意安排好时间让自己用涩琪欧尼的手机给她打电话来试探胜完欧尼的心，然后安排好时间让自己赶去医院将发情即将失去理智的自己带回来保护好孙胜完不要真的受到伤害。

她的每一个环节都容不得出错，朴秀荣身为Alpha知道发情时想要控制住自己是一件多么难得事情，再加上强行注射抑制剂压制已经掀起的情欲又有多疼痛，但是这些裴珠泫都做到了。她身为Alpha完全可以凭借天生的优势去得到胜完欧尼，但是她却没有，反而让自己吃尽了苦头曲曲折折的去试探，直到确认对方的心意。

朴秀荣知道自己做不到，所以输给珠泫欧尼，她心服口服。往日看到的都是胜完欧尼的一心一意，如今才知道原来珠泫欧尼藏的这么深。


End file.
